Our Forbidden love
by brookiechook
Summary: hatori sohma falls inlove with kana sohma but after asking akitio to allow them to be wed everything goes wrong.


Our forbidden love

To think that I could have the same last name as someone and not know who they are.

"You really are as cold as ice Hatori" as Akitio spoke those words I believed him, because when father and Akitio gave the word, I would have to wipe anyone's memory without hesitation.

I am a doctor, my name is Hatori Sohma and today I am getting a new secretary her name is Kana Sohma.

As I start putting my files into piles onto the desk next to mine, the door opens and I see a women. "Hi my name is Kana Sohma and I will be your new secretary for a while, after telling my friends that I got this job they warned me that you would be handsome and they were right" she said while bowing her head. "Here are your first documents to work wi…". "Look it's snowing; I knew it would snow today. Hey mind if I ask you a question?" kana asked while looking out the window. "Sure why not". "Do u know what snow turns into when it melts?" she asked while turning to me with a smile on her face. What does she take me for an idiot? "The answer is water of course" I spoke with pride. "Tehe . . wrong, the answer is spring. So no matter how cold it is now I will always know that spring is right around the corner". As she spoke those words her head tilted to the side and she kept on smiling. For that one second, I got a sharp pain in my stomach.

As the weeks went by, we got to know each other more. Giving each other gifts and slowly we fell in love. It had been like a life's worth of happiness had come to me all at once. It was like whenever she was around me. It felt like spring, it was though I was the frozen snow and she was the spring that melted all the snow away. When she smiled, I smiled and it gave me lots of joy. But when she went to hug me, when I went to hold her I couldn't because I was afraid. I loved her so much that I didn't want to lose her and then she found out. "I now know why you never wanted to hold me, it was because you where afraid to lose me but you need not be afraid. I won't reject you, I love you and I want to stay with you. Hatori I am so happy to have met you but I am even happier to have fallen in love with you" she spoke with beautiful words. Tears started to run down her cheek and with the thought of her crying it made me cry. I ran over to her and hugged, I didn't want to let go, she was my everything and because of that we had plans to get married.

The day we went to seek Akitio's blessing to get married everything went wrong.

"NO I WONT ALLOW IT, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HIM, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE HIM HAPPY, I WONT LET YOU HAVE HIM" Akitio yelled and then threw the vase he had in his hand at my face. Blood started to drip from my face. Bits of the glass had gotten into my eye. As I fell to the floor Kana didn't do anything, she was in a shock, and she was paralyzed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT IF HATORI CANT EVER SEE AGAIN, IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT, YOUR FAULT, YOUR FAULT". Akitio just kept on yelling, pointing his finger at Kana and repeating the same words over and over again. Shigure my cousin had heard Akitio yelling and ran into the room and held Akitio back. "Kana help Hatori up and get out of here" said shigure while now just holding Akitio back.

After leaving the family home we went to the hospital and got the glass out of my eye. Kana didn't say a word to me.

A week went by and whenever I brought it up, Kana would fall into tears and start yelling at herself saying that it was her fault I got hurt. I didn't blame her but I didn't blame Akitio either. I knew what his temper was like I should have known what he was going to do.

"It seems that, now is the time where your special gift will come in handy. She wills to forget, she wants to forget" Akitio said while whispering into my ear. "Right now she is sad because of her memories with you and you as her lover, it is your duty to release her from this pain" I sat on the floor in the room where everything went wrong. It is the right thing to do but making her forget everything that happen between us, I don't think I would be able to live without her.

As Kana sat on the floor I stood in front of her. Placed my hand over her eyes and spoke "it's going to be alright now Kana, you won't need to suffer any longer". A tear went down my face. I don't want her to forget, she is my life but it's for the best. If she keeps on living like this, she may not make it much longer. "If we had never met, then maybe it would have been better" it was quiet for a couple of seconds then she spoke once again "I'm so… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Hatori" as she finished those words she fell backwards and forgot about our love, about the feelings we shared together. I started to cry "no Kana I am sorry I could protect you, I hope you will get better now" her thoughts until the end where for me this is how deep Kana's love for me was.

Kana left and I cried

Please god somehow let this girl meet someone who can make her life happy. This is my prayer, even if my whole life is unmelted snow; even if I die it doesn't matter. Please somehow let Kana be happy.

**_okay so tell me what you thought of the story, i cried reading most of it. _**


End file.
